A Painful Pleasure
by DrkPrincess08
Summary: Amber and Antonio learn something that changes their relationship forever...


She threw her head back as he slid into her. She'd missed him, she'd missed the way he filled her. He thrust into her again and she moaned. Her arms slid around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. He nuzzled her neck as his thrusting continued. She wanted more than just a simple fuck and she let him know that as she drug her nails down his back. He took the hint and thrust into her deep and hard as he bit her neck.

She moaned as he pulled completely out of her. He kissed her briefly then stood and grabbed the cuffs. She allowed him to strap her to the bed, what she wasn't expecting was the gag and blindfold. She lay motionless waiting for his touch; instead she felt the tip of a dildo slide past her lips. She gasped once he hit her g-spot. She gasped for breath as her first orgasm ripped through her. She lay there shaking as he pulled the toy from her. He watched as the woman he loved came down from her high, he knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her.

As her body relaxed she drifted towards sleep. He sat between her legs and ran a hand along her body. He stopped at her breasts and gave each nipple a sharp pinch in preparation for the clamps that he was putting in place. She whimpered as the pain set in. His hands continued on their journey up her body. He wrapped his hands around her throat. She began squirming, trying to escape his hands and the clamps on her breasts. He released her throat and ran his hands back down her body. He reached her pussy and slid a finger inside her hot little cunt. He could tell she was close as her muscles twitched. He pulled his finger from her and then removed the gag from her mouth. He wanted her to work her magic on his cock. She was talented; she could swallow quite a substantial cock with only minor problems. He slid his dick in her mouth and continued slowly until her face was pressed against his body. She started swallowing, squeezing his cock. She had worked him right to the point of Cumming, but he pulled out before he came. He sat for a second trying to regain control. After he was sure of himself he moved between her legs and asked how bad she wanted it. She mumbled something as he fondled her tender clit. He laughed as he said I can't hear you.

"Master, please I beg u fuck your little slut." She managed to say. He placed his cock just outside her waiting pussy lips and slowly inserted the tip. She arched her back as the head of his cock pierced her lips then he stopped. Again her voice could be heard begging for him to fuck her. He grabbed her by her waist with his right hand, at the same time his left hand slid up her body to her breast that still held the nipple clamp. He pulled her towards him with his right hand slamming his cock deep inside her at the same time he twisted the nipple clamp. The mixture of pain and pleasure washed over her body like a tidal wave. In that moment she once again felt complete. Again his cock slammed deep inside her just as she began to moan he twisted the nipple clamp yet again. She didn't know if it was the pain or the pleasure that excited her more, yet at this point she didn't care all that mattered was she had to have more. "Please master fuck me, fuck me hard." Just as her words pierced his ears he let go of the nipple clamp and placed both hands on her waist. With each thrust into her he pulled her body towards his. Her moans soon turned into screams of pleasure as she came closer to her release. Try as she might to hold back the feeling that had begun to take over her body yet again she took a deep breath just as her body began arching towards him. She tried to speak but her mouth couldn't grasp the words she needed to say. And then it happened, the orgasm that she had been trying to hold back burst through her entire body.

With that he stands and walks around the bed his gaze never leaving her naked body, his desire for her keeping him from throwing her out of the bedroom. He hadn't felt like this since her, his heart raced, his blood boiled, and he knew that from now on there was no turning back. His mind raced with thoughts of what he wanted to do to his new toy. He wasn't even sure if toy was the correct word for her. She was obviously experienced in the ways of torture but was that the extent of it? Would she make a proper slave, would her will still need to be broken, and if so how long before she completely submitted to him? Ah but there were more pressing issues like what to do with her now as she lay there stark naked on the bed? He was enthralled by her she unleashed that primal side of him that he had almost forgotten existed. He walked to the head of the bed and kissed her on the lips. He released her from the restraints that bound her to the bed. "Get dressed." he ordered. She was about to protest when he spoke again "That is all for today I need to gather my thoughts." He continued.

This confused her had she done something wrong? No that couldn't be the case he showed no signs of disappointment with her. She proceeded to do as he ordered and put her clothes back on. He had already walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. When she finally made it downstairs she found him in the kitchen making breakfast. She finally found the courage to ask "Are you upset with me? Did I do something to upset you?" She asked. "No nothing like that you were wonderful." He told her. "Then why did u stop? I don't understand." She inquired. "Don't worry about it its personal." He said. She slammed her fists down on the counter "Don't give me that shit. Like what just happened wasn't personal as well. You need to explain your actions." She yelled. With that he turned and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall behind her. "I told u it was personal, and as your master you do not have the right to question my actions. Your job is to obey my every order without question is that understood?" He asked. She nodded her head in agreement. Even though he had been rough with her she could tell there was no malice in his treatment of her. He released her and went back to finish cooking breakfast. He served breakfast and they sat down to eat. "Does this mean you agree to be my master then?" Her curiosity was getting to her. "Yes but there is much that needs to be done for now go home and get some rest." He said.

Once they had finished breakfast he walked her to the door. He kissed her one last time before opening the door and letting her out. He closes the door and heads back upstairs to the bathroom. He starts the water and jumps in. As the water cascaded down his body he couldn't help but to think about what had just transpired. He couldn't help but think of her. How her body felt beneath his. How she made him feel when they were together. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Amber seemed to fulfill all of his fantasies. He thought about how willing she was to submit herself to him no questions asked. She gave herself to him willingly without even a second thought. And he loved every minute of it the warmth of her body on his, the feel of her nails as they slid down his back, and the way her lips tasted when he kissed her. He leaned his head back and allowed the water to flow along the tresses of his hair. And once again is mind was assaulted by thoughts of her. She was by lack of a better definition perfect. He finished washing himself and dried himself off then went into the bedroom where it all took place. The smell of sex still lingered in the room. This brought a smile to his face as he remembered the exact moment I which their sex session became more than that. The moment she uttered the word master their relationship changed from a simple fuck to more than that. From now on they will be bonded as master and slave.

She wasn't used to that. She thought as she walked to her car. As she drove she couldn't help but think of their time together. She had a feeling that he was into the lifestyle but she had to push his limits to know for sure and now she had a willing master. She'd never had an actual master. All her previous boyfriends were never into it and the ones who were didn't want to push it all the way, they treated it like a game when it was a lifestyle. Antonio made her want to be a slave; he made her want to be used in that way. She also sensed that he wasn't going to just use her. He loved her. That much she knew. It was apparent in the way he treated her, he was rough yet gentle enough not to cause any permanent damage or scars. His eyes were stern yet passionate. Maybe he was the one. Upon reaching her house she showered and then went to lie down. I really hope Antonio is the one for me. She thought as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
